


I Just Keep on Dancing

by perrienova



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: 1976 specifically, F/F, Fluff, Hippies, Seventies, Smut, Starving Artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrienova/pseuds/perrienova
Summary: Perrie is a hippie in 1976, Jade is a starving artist. Jade gets a little help from her friends.
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Kudos: 14





	I Just Keep on Dancing

Perrie was good at finding people down their luck and turning that frown upside down. 

The year was 1976, the place was London, and the time was 3:17 am. Perrie’s skirt swished back and forth as she walked, fresh flowers placed in her hair by her friend Leigh-Anne, tassels on her shirt tickling the space above her belly button. They were tipsy, her and Leigh. They walked the streets of London that night like nothing could bring them down. 

The reverberation of an acoustic guitar came bouncing down the echoey street. Perrie and Leigh turned the corner to find a girl about their age busking a Bob Dylan song. Giggling Perrie skipped up to the girl’s open guitar case and dropped a dollar in it. The girl had a sign in her guitar case: “Jade Thirlwall: Starving Artist”. The girl, Jade, threw Perrie a wink as she bent back up from the guitar case. 

Perrie rose her arms in the air, dancing to the familiar song. Jade smiled at her, her singing getting louder as her confidence grew. Leigh-Anne joined Perrie, spinning her around. Perrie laughed delightedly swaying back and forth to the music. Jade finished the song with a grin. 

“You’re a lovely dancer,” Jade said to Perrie. 

Perrie beamed at Jade. “We’re pub hopping if you’d like to join us? We’ve got one more stop.” 

“I’d love to, sunshine,” Jade said. She gathered up the change and few bills in her guitar case, then placed the guitar inside. Jade slid her cardboard sign into a backpack, then slung the backpack over one shoulder, the guitar case over the other. 

“D’ya need help carrying that?” Leigh asked.

“I’d let you take the backpack if you want,” Jade said. Leigh took the bag and put it on. 

Perrie was always a bit handsy when she was tipsy. Even more so when she was drunk. As she, Leigh, and their new friend Jade walked down the street towards their next and final pub, Perrie wound her hand around Jade’s waist with one arm and put the other arm over Leigh’s shoulders. Jade turned to look at Perrie, admiring her. 

They reached the pub, the building less crowded than the last one they had been at due to the late time. Perrie, Leigh, and Jade walked up to the bar, ordering a round before settling into a booth. Jade slipped in next to Perrie, this time being the one to slide an arm around Perrie’s waist. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be a Newcastle girl, would you?” Jade asked Perrie. 

“Yep, born and raised!” Perrie replied. 

“Me too,” Jade said. 

“You miss it?” Leigh asked, sipping her drink. 

“Sometimes. I had more support up there,” Jade answered. 

They chatted a bit as their drinks got emptier. Leigh stood up to order another round. 

“So what’s your story?” Perrie asked Jade. 

“Same old, same old. Moved to the big city to follow my dreams. But, you know, things don’t always work out the way you hope.” 

“Starving artist,” Perrie said. 

“Starving artist,” Jade repeated with a grin. 

Leigh arrived back at the table and handed out the drinks. There was a lull in the conversation as they downed them. 

“What about you two, then?” Jade asked. 

“Perrie’s your classic happy-go-lucky hippie chick,” Leigh said. 

“Happy-go-lucky?” Perrie asked, mock offended. 

“You’re the happiest-go-luckiest person I’ve ever met,” Leigh said. 

Jade laughed. “She seems it,” she said to Leigh. 

Perrie tried to pout but Jade’s laugh was contagious. “Alright, alright. Maybe.” 

“You two a thing?” Jade asked, taking a sip. 

“She wishes,” Perrie said. Leigh reached across the table to playfully flick Perrie’s arm. 

“Good,” Jade said. She made eye contact with Perrie as she took another sip. Perrie couldn’t help but blush. 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Leigh said slyly. “I think it’s about time for me to head home. You groovy, Pez?”

“I’m groovy,” Perrie assured, maintaining eye contact with Jade.  
Leigh rolled her eyes, but really she was quite happy for Perrie. This could be exactly what she needs. 

“You think we should head out, too?” Jade asked. “My place isn’t far from here. Could put on a few records and chill out?” 

“I’d like that,” Perrie said. 

Jade downed the rest of her drink in one gulp. She stood up, slung her guitar case over her shoulder again, and held out a hand for Perrie. Perrie took it happily, letting Jade lead her out of the pub.


End file.
